


Don't Chart Me

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Ficmas 2019 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eldritch Bunker - Freeform, Ficmas 2019, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Why the Bunker refuses to be mapped
Series: Ficmas 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569166
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	Don't Chart Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragonwithatale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonwithatale/gifts).



> MERRY FUCKIN' FICMAS THAT'S RIGHT YOU GET TWO TODAY BITCHES. HOPE YOU'RE JUST AS LUCKY TOMORROW *prays for no mandates* 
> 
> Today's Ficmas gift goes to @trisscar368!! MERRY FUCKIN' FICMAS

Since the creation of the Men of Letters Bunker in Lebanon, Kansas, many a scholar from the MoL has attempted to map and chart it. Every attempt has failed and generally has made the aspiring cartographer go insane, quite literally. 

That is because the Bunker  _ refuses  _ to be mapped and charted. It’s the main defense mechanism it has against any predators who might enjoy feasting on the pure energy source that it holds within itself. There are far too many who would find a bunker like it to be quite tasty… once the predator has found it’s way to the source of all it’s power. 

It has also protected both the Men of Letters and the hunters it employs alike with that same defense mechanism. Those who belonged within it’s walls have no difficulty in navigating the twisting corridors and the narrow passageways that it possesses. The Bunker knows who those people are. It can sense it, just as it can sense the various beings that have graced it’s halls, and it can also guess who would give mapping the bunker a try. 

Perhaps, when the Bunker is a much older being with nothing left to give, the energy source nearly gone, and it had no more silicone to eat, it will allow itself to be mapped and charted. 

But for now, the Bunker had the Saviors of the World to protect and nourish. It’s job was far from over, just as Sam and Dean Winchester’s job was far from over. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell 
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
